V'Ger
|-|V'Ger= |-|Ascending Being= Summary V'ger, originally Earth's own Voyager 6 probe, was a massive, sentient machine entity and one of the most extraordinary lifeforms ever encountered by the United Federation of Planets (and in particular, the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701), toward the later end of the 23rd century. It generated enormous amounts of power and threatened Earth and the Federation with destruction, viewing lesser lifeforms as "infestations". Later, when merging a duplicated Lieutenant Ilia with Willard Decker, teaching the entity human values and emotion, it found a way to evolve into a higher level of existence. V'ger had an extrordinary capacity for evolution. It was discovered that the apotheosis of the once simple probe into a complex, powerful force began after it was pulled into a black hole when leaving Earth's solar system. Voyager 6 emerged from the anomaly in what was believed to have been the far side of the galaxy, and fell into the gravitational field of a planet which had been populated by living machines. These beings found Voyager 6 damaged by its interaction with the black hole, and the plaque attached to the probe's exterior had been burned, leaving only the letters "V", "G", "E", and "R" legible; the inhabitants of the machine planet called the probe "V'ger". Before the name of the vessel was discovered, Federation Starfleet personnel merely referred to the vessel as "The Intruder". These entities found V'ger to be a primitive, but kindred spirit. They discovered its simple, 20th century programming, "learn all that is learnable and return that knowledge to the Creator", and interpreted such instructions literally. Later, in the 24th century, observers of the enigmatic machine species known as the Borg Collective claimed that the machine-entity may have been responsible for the creation of the species due to space-time phenomena, or otherwise came across them, earning its sentience through modifications its received. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B | At least Low 2-C, possibly 1-B Name: Voyager 6 probe, "The Intruder", V'Ger Origin: Star Trek: The Motion Picture Gender: Genderless, though it has female and male avatars that it can create Age: Over 300 | Inapplicable Classification: Sentient machine lifeform | Transcendent higher-dimensional being Powers and Abilities: Technology Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Creation and Duplication (Made an exact replica of Lieutenant Ilia which it could control), Information Analysis (Its vast intelligence and powerful information collection abilities can harvest vast amounts of information on anything it encounters, fights or destroys), Information Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Power Level (Can improve itself over a short amount of time), Adaptation (Learned to adapt over time and can analyze and improve itself due to its advanced technology), Reactive Evolution, Fusionism (Can merge with humans to create its higher-dimensional form), Plasma Weaponry, Transformation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Memory Manipulation (Altered the copy of Ilia's memories and suppressed her native ones), likely Nigh-Omniscience, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Does not have a soul), possible Time Manipulation and Vector Manipulation | Presumably the same, as well as Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, possible Omniscience Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (The being was capable of emitting energy pulses beyond the scope of power of "thousands of starships". Its natural size, including the cloud which surrounds it, would be enough to engulf Earth's solar system. Effortlessly capable of annihilating any ship or planet it encounters, and considers all biological lifeforms as "infestations" which it must destroy) | At least Universe level+, possibly Hyperverse level (Upon merging with its Creator in the form of man, the Voyager probe absorbed the potentiality of the human spirit, allowing it to ascend to "what was more than the universe - other dimensions, higher levels of being," which, before, it had deemed as illogical. Its knowledge of all universal constants would make it at least 4-dimensional physically and possibly up to the reaches of 18 or countless dimensions depending on what it learned on other worlds) Speed: Infinite (Able to easily traverse the universe, reaching even distant galaxies. Having learned "all things in the universe," means the being would have learned about transwarp speeds and how to achieve infinite velocity; ships in the Federation's far future are noted to possess infinite speed) | Immeasurable (A higher-dimensional being) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class | At least Universal+, possibly Hyperversal Durability: At least Solar System level (Could cancel the output of "thousands of ships", and could cloak itself with a cloud of energy 2 AU's in diameter) | At least Universe level+, possibly Hyperverse level (Transcended the universe and its limitations, ascending to at least one higher plane of existence/dimension, or a series of higher dimensions depending on what it learned in its travels) Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: Universal (Learned all there was in the universe, and was known to have travelled widely throughout it, collecting vast data on planets, star systems, and even multiple galaxies. Believed in some circles to have been what created the Borg) | At least Universal+, possibly Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius, likely Nigh-Omniscient (Learned the limit of all there was to know in the universe) | Possibly [[Omniscient|'Omniscient']] Weaknesses: Its lack of a human conscience | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Merge with Creator: Merge with a willing human, allowing V'Ger to ascend to a higher dimension and plane of existence beyond the universe. Key: V'Ger (Entity) | Ascended Being Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:Book Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Machines Category:Spaceships Category:Androids Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Illusionists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings